jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
ATV
Overview The ATV is a four-wheel vehicle in Jailbreak. The ATV is mainly designed for off-road travel, being tolerant of bumps and drives well on any terrain, in addition to its decent handling. While this was the first vehicle to be leaked from the developers, the ATV sparked many controversies about its performance. The vehicle only has one spawn located at Train Station 2 - where players are teleported if they fail to leave the Cargo Train before it enters the tunnel - making it a convenient getaway vehicle. On the other hand, its horrible top speed and the tendency of the ATV flinging when driving make it one of the least-used vehicles in Jailbreak. Performance The ATV is the second slowest vehicle, only faster than the Stunt Plane and is slower than even level one Camaro and Dirtbike with level 5 engine. Its great acceleration and excellent handling, however, make it a pretty decent vehicle for train getaways. This vehicle is rarely used by players. Before it was well faster than the Camaro and had a fair top speed. Gallery 75a0efd500a15b220b05ff6b91442d99.png|The front of the ATV. 0f34c72c16b01297326e65ce1e3d4927.png|The left side of the ATV. 39c88f9945137d75339411c1e7abcfa0.png|The right side of the ATV. d1e26274ed59020d08df1ea3ca8814ea.png|The rear of the ATV. d19254532ef91104be953104f5a9f815.png|An aerial view of the ATV. 0cd9403b4ee20c554154918d1ca88583.png|The ATV with its headlights on. Trivia * This was the first-ever vehicle to be leaked from the developers for the 2017 Winter Update. * Sometimes, the player's avatar will appear shorter than normal while driving an ATV. ** The same can be seen for the Volt Bike. * The ATV can glitch for players with low-end devices/internet, and sometimes any device/internet, resulting in them flying across the map for no reason. * This vehicle once had two seats but was changed to one in the Garage Update V2 as an effort to fix the flinging bug. * After the Wings/Spoilers Update, the ATV would glitch a lot when driving, more frequently than before, leaving players no option but to walk to the Gas Station for the nearest vehicle. ** Badimo has made many attempts on fixing the ATV, but until April 9, 2019, they had no success. * Before the 2018 Fall Update, the ATV would glitch so much, that it flung users off the map. * The ATV could glitch and climb walls at times when driving back onto a wall or a building, however, a level 5 engine is required. ** However, this feature was removed after Badimo has completely fixed the ATV. * Players can use the ATV to glitch into the cage on Cheater Island. ** To do this, players have to drive the ATV under the cage and jump. They can get out of the cage by resetting - while real cheaters cannot. *** The same thing can also be achieved by using the Dirtbike or the Volt Bike. * The ATV comes with white stock headlights. * The ATV has a 2-speed transmission. * Before the Garage V2 Update, the ATV had 2 seats instead of 1. Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road Category:Land vehicles Category:One Seat Vehicles